Pacing instruments can be used to treat patients suffering from various heart conditions that often result in a reduced ability of the heart to deliver sufficient amounts of blood to a patient's body. These heart conditions may lead to rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. To help alleviate some of these conditions, various devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) have been implanted in a patient's body. Such devices may monitor and provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner. In some cases, blood flow to a patient's heart may be reduced or cut off, resulting in a myocardial infarction (MI). A MI can lead to a reduced ability of the heart to pump blood, and in some cases can result in serious consequences including death. It may be beneficial for an implanted device to detect occurrences of MIs in order to alert the patient and/or doctor in order to receive or alter treatment.